galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy aoag 12345566.docx
Riddick felt like a child in shiny world of really big adult things, The Federal Police Precinct responsible for Blue Moon had its very own Minimon Space Station and it was busier than Silver Hawks Emporium two days before Union Week. He marvelled at the rows of shiny Victoria Class Police Cruisers , the latest models, with all the bells and whistles. Back at the Recksnostal they had two almost 100 year ol units. Granted they were still perfectly alright and they had never needed more than one.. Celyciia who had been at the Precinct of Pluribus didn’t appear to be impressed, but he was and he almost got weak knees as he saw the Canteen. “Look at that, three counters, two buffets with chefs and look at these serve matics.” They had followed Phil and Celyciia said. “Sorry Phil, but my Sergenant always thinks about food and eating first.” Phil turned. “I got you here so we can grab a bite before we go up and see TeePee . We haven’t eaten since we arrived in this System and that was this morning and I am hungry” To Riddick he said. “This is the best of the sixteen canteens they have. And much less crowded than the main one.” Riddick gasped. “Sixteen others?” The Saresii luitenant laughed as she saw the heaping plate her sergenant carried to their table a few moments later. Phil too was working on a sizeable steak. She was just about to finsish her Saresii Fungiwich when the biggest Perthartian they had ever seen stomped across the room and stopped inches before the flimsy looking table. His four arms flailing like the pistons of some ancient machine. Beings carrying their trays scrambling to get out of the way, only Phil appeared completely unimpressed and kept eating his steak, but he had no chance. The Pertharian lifted him right out of the chair, Celyciia was expecting to hear bones crush and al the blood squeezed out of the old detective. The Pertharian was wearing Federal Police Uniform and growled. “Phil , you Son of a gun, I just found out you’re here and as usual from the booking desk. It is so good to see you!” Phil unable to move and pinned to the massive chest coughed. “You do remember we are in public and that we humans are a tad more fragile than you.” The monstrous, four armed giant with the gray and red rock like skin set the detective back down and place himself onto a chair that adapted to his size. “I am sorry old friend, but it is four years now since the last time you have been here.” By now no one was eating and a huge crowd had gathered around the small table, even the cooks and servers and of course beings from every corner of the Union. Riddick felt like a music celebrity or something and now was quite embarrassed that everyone saw his mountain of food piled up before him. He could hear the comments and the whispered “Phil Decker”, “Immortal Detective ” comments. A Spindlar uses his long neck to get close to Celyciia and asked. “Are you working with him on a case?” The Saresii Luitenant turned and said. “Yes we investigating an incident that occurred in our precinct.” “You are so lucky, I’d give 1 meter of my left arm. How is he?” Riddick budded in. “He lives up to his reputation and legend but is the nicest normal guy you ever meet.” Phil who finally managed to untangle himself from the titans bear hug said to the Spindlar. “Next time I am near the Pandsol district. I look you up and we go solving some crime together, Captain Nulbrer. No need to lose a piece of arm over.” The Pertharian said. “He knows that because your Badge shows the precinct number and he knows them all.” Then to Phil he said. “My SWAT team is all upset that you called the Marines instead of us.” They had a great time at the huge Precinct, the big Pertharian turned out to be the Commanding Officer and a good friend of Phil.Both Riddick and Celyciia were treated almost like royalty. Later they interviewed the arrested business man and his cronies. The nervous Terran human yielded the best information as he had followed the woman after she had rented the luxury yacht to a ware house on the same moon. Accroding to their investigation, Ieshia Yeager was a former Science Corps member that got arrested for smuggling dangerous life forms from Green Hell and opted for Psych Surgery instead of penal colony. Celyciia was still working on her PDD while she followed Riddick and Phil to that ware house on Brown Moon. The more she dug into the past of Ms.Yaeger the more inconsistencies she found. According to her court papers she was born on Balisong Colony and also went to Union School there, but she could not find any actual records of the Union School teacher that signed her grades, her teacher Mr. Onyma only signed her papers and grades and none of the other class mates grades. While Mr. Onyma was a registered Union School teacher she could not find any other pupil he graded or educated. A call to the Balisong Police department actually yielded a surprise. One of the officers there was in the same class and he sent in the actual Year book and records and there was no Ieshia Yeager at all. She wondered why her dodgy records did not ring any alarm bells at court. She just requested the arrest report when Phil said. “One of the prisoners at the Prison Colony was a native of Green Hell and he was arrested with her. His records are genuine.” Riddick looked over the gray , square building covered with a fine dusting of brown dirt. It looked well maintained but abandoned and he said as they approached the closed roll door. “Green Hell is all this about Califerm?” Phil shook his head. “I don’t think so, while there is a lucrative market for these drugs, the efforts taken in this case have cost more money than the entire Califerm drug market yields in five years, but I am convinced the raid on the prison camp was meant for Harlex Gedde.” Riddick now looked at his PDD, while Phil retrieved a little device from his coat pocket and placed it on the Warehouse ID lock. Riddick said. “I’ve seen this name on the list of prisoners but he is a small time exotic animal smuggler from Green Hell without any prior convictions , there is no measurable crime rate on Green Hell. From what I hear you can’t get outside without getting killed and there is no industry and no resources.” Celyciia leaned forward to see what the device Decker attached to the lock and from the shape and design she was certain it was a Saresii device form the First Age. “You seem to have more First Ages tuff than anyone I know.” “It’s not Saresii, it’s from Mothermachine.” The door looked chirped and rolled up. “No worries, we got permission by the Real Estate owner. I just didn’t want to wait till he had a chance to call anyone.” “Why not a Search Warrant?” Riddick wanted to know. “It’s on its way too, but a Search warrant has to be served. With the permission of the Building Owner we can go in right away.” Riddick was sure nothing has changed how Warehouses looked and smelled in the last few thousand years, no matter where they were, especially the seemingly abandoned ones. It was empty, no boxes, no crates and a fine layer of dust, with a thousand tracks. The Saresii girl stopped. “Don’t we want to get Forensics down here first?” Phil had also stopped and stood there, pushing his hat back and he mumbled. “I was so sure…” She said. “Phil what did you expect to find?” The Roll Door closed with a noisy metallic bang and he said. “Them.” A inhuman mechanical voice said. “Sorry Mr. Decker but this is as far as your investigation goes. This is of no concern to the Federal Police.” --“”— The appearance of the pirates had a suprising calming effect on the remaining passengers. They stopped screaming and running around. The question of the pirate leader was still hanging in the air as one of his men aimed his blaster at a group of aliens , Roy was surprised they knew his name while his mind raced to find a way to distract them long enough to do something. Especially since the pirates had a robot. There was a sudden loud popping noise and out of nowhere Partner had arrived. Roy did not waste the opportunity The pirate aiming at the ugly aliens fired just as Partner had arrived, but his blaster shoot hit the ceiling far above the heads of the ugly aliens, a Steak knife was sticking out of his left eye socket, Roy had thrown the knife and simultaneously pulled his blaster, his Green Hell honed reaction speed was clearly apparent, as his TKU roared before the Pirates could aim. This was no blaster with energy beams. This was a TKU and it fired bolts of superheated matter, and it had, despite the kinetic compensators, an enormous kick. His bolt hit the Robot with the force of 20 tons kinetic energy per square centimeter and with over a million degrees. The robots entire torso was instantly vaporized into a spray of molten metal, showering two Pirates close by. Roy kept the trigger finger depressed and a bolt of his weapon severed the shooting arm of another pirate clean off. Tables and curtains started burning. The automatic fire depression system came on and green beams siphoned the energy from the fires. Roy threw himself forward as two blaster shots singed the air where his face has been a fraction of a moment earlier,he rolled over his shoulder, and into a crouching firing position. Partner tore like a living battering ram into the remaining pirates, again shrugging off blaster fire like water, its claws turned a Quadiped Pirate into gory pulp. Another managed to activate a force field but it flickered and collapsed after only two wipes of Partners claws. Roy had reached the completely overwhelmed Pirate Captain who simply had not anticipated such a fast and furious response. Roy held the still hot muzzle of his TKU inches before the pirates eyes. "I am Roy Masters. You tell all your men aboard to drop their weapons and surrender. I make this demand only once. Then I will shoot you and partner and I will hunt the rest ourselves!” Okkhmer glanced over to the black beast who just cracked his last man’s skull under massive paws and came towards him, Partners eyes glowed in the brightest red, energies sizzled between those short horns Partner had above the eyes. These usually solid horns shone in a brilliant white light The Pirate Captain pushed a control on his belt and a Force field came on and sneered. " You almost had me!" Roy visibly dialed the TKU to max. "Let's see if your Force field withstands that!" But before he could unleash the full power of his TKU which would not have been a good idea, a glistening beam cracked from Partners horns and the pirates personal force field collapsed while his Shield belt sizzled, smoked and melted to a clump. Roy grinned cold. “Shoudn’t buy Shield belts from Techno-Shack.” Partner came closer opening its maw smeared with blood and pieces of flesh still clinging to chaffs and canines then Partner roared. Roy grabbed him by the throat." You were saying?" "My ship will open fire!" "With you on board?" A passenger pointed at a viewport. "Pirates your goose is cooked, the USS Devastator is here!" All the threats and all the gruesome brutal actions of Roy and Partner did not have the same effect with the pirate than that! His eyes widened even more in sheer panic. "Oh shit!” Roy gave the Pirate a rough shake and squeezed a little harder. “Never mind that, what did you want from me?” The Pirate gargled and went limb. One of the ugly aliens approached. It was about two meters tall, had a somewhat humanoid body shape; bipedal, two arms and a head but that’s where the humanoid similarities ended. It’s head looked almost exactly like a fresh plugged and butchered chicken on top of their thin necks, complete with drumstick legs and fleshy little wings on the side. The eyes had the appearance of peeled onion bulbs stuck into the sides. The alien wore a long gown like garment in shimmering purples and silvers and his disturbingly ugly mouth, underneath the Onion bulb eyes opened and closed. "You have saved our lives. You saved my life! That shot was aimed at me!" "It okay, Mr. Wurgus,I am sure you would have done the same.” “No frankly not, at least not until now, it has the appearance that there are indeed humans who do not dislike us and even fight for us!" Cara came over as well. "That was something, you and your Animal fought like a platoon of Marines!" "No, Ma'am. I would not dare to compare me with Marines. I did have a good teacher who was one though, do you know why they knew me?" Before Cara could give Roy an answer, the Wurgus spoke but this time to Cara. "Your young human companion should have been with you as we had our talks. In the light of his actions and words, I will reconsider and I will rethink my objections to a Union Membership, She gave the unconcious pirate a strange look and the said. "Your Highness, as serious and tragic this situation was. I must say I am elated to hear you have changed your mind. However this young man is a civilian and not associated with me or my work." The Wurgus said. "He should be, we want him to be at our next meeting. “He saved my life." Then the Wurgus turned to Roy and added: "You will be the first human welcome on Wurgus Ships " The rest of the passengers were glued to the view screen and a woman cheered. “Marines are here!” The Wurgus leader ignored it and continued moving his bulbous eyes to Cara. “I like him, he will be accepted and honored as Union Representative. I have said what needs to be said!" Then he handed Roy a He handed me a little dice like cube. “This is a Lontghk Token making you a honorary member of my Pod group. Roy had dropped the unconcious Pirate and said. “That is mighty nice of you Mr. Wurgus. You seem a nice fellow and after talking to you, you aren't half as ugly as I thought!" Cara gasped. Roy didn't notice and added, “But then I bet my TKU you Wurgus think probably we humans are as ugly as sin!" The Wurgus was quiet, looked at Roy, then a blubbering sound came out of the mouth and the Alien threw his head back and padded Roy's shoulder. "Human you are straight and honest. No false compliments. You say it as it is, like a real Wurgus." The Pirate stirred, but Partner put a paw on his chest and the man quit moving. The Wurgus still had his hand on Roy’s shoulder. "I am Patriarch Sensitu of the Morlga Wurgus. Your Highness would be the proper address indeed, but not to you, You call me Mr. Wurgus anytime and I will feel delight.” In all that chaos around them, the Wurgus engaged in social little chat. Roy was eager to get some answers of his own but the Wurgus kept going and asked. “Do you think we should join your Union?" Roy shrugged. "I don't know I am not a Wurgus. I guess you got to answer that question yourself and what is good for your folks." "But what do you think?" Roy sighed and tried to remember what he had learned in Xeno Class. "I learned in school you are mighty good with Suns but you don't have a home planet anymore because you saved everyone's asses when you made your own Sun go Supernova to stop the first Y'All invasion. Normally we should join you and say thanks and then make sure we find the nicest planet and give it to you. At least that seems fair to me" Again there was silence, Roy hoped that this was the last of it, as he really wanted to sort things out. The Wurgus however asked after a few silent moments: " You have never met a Wurgus before?" "No Sir, I just left Green Hell. We don't have many Non Humanoids, but Ma Swenson once said the Wurgus would be a mighty nice addition to the Union." "Your Mother thinks highly of us?" His face clouded and he stared at the Pirate at his feet. "My real mothers is dead. She died in a Pirate attack very recently. Ma Swenson is a shop keeper on Green Hell and she reads and watches all the magazines they sell herself and knows everything about everyone." The Wurgus bowed slightly. “The loss of pod members is always tragic. I will let you tend to your emotions then.” To Cara he said." We must talk as I am sure now that the mighty Devastator is here we will be as safe as can be. When everything is settled we shall finish our talks and our dinner." She bowed and said. "A splendid idea Your Highness." Just then his senses told him of another danger, his entire spine tingled and as he turned he saw the fat woman holding a rocket launcher , dropped by one of the pirates. Cara yelled. “Look out!” The woman fired while Roy was still moving to takle both the Saresii woman and the Wurgus. Cara fell, but the Wurgus had much more mass than he anticipated. He would have been dead but the woman had aimed at the pirate still on the floor held by Partner. Partner’s body had shielded them form most of the hefty thermic explosion, still something burned his shoulder. Marines stormed the room at the same time. The green energy siphon beams of the fire supression system flickered over everything, and the first thing Roy noticed is pain form Partner! He scrambled to his friend lying on its side. The pirate captain, Partner guarded was reduced to a few bits and pieces of charred flesh. Partner who could stroll through the Jungles of Green Hell without being harmed, who shrugged of blaster fire like nothing, was hurt. He could not see any wounds on the big body, but the bright eyes glowed very faint. Roy pretty much ignored what happened around him. Seeing his animal like that he realized just how much he loved that critter and he tried to pull Partner’s head on his lap. “Please be alright.” -- Riddick spat a teeth onto the warehouse floor along with a stream of blood. Despite the beating he just received, he was more concerend about his Saresii Luitenant and the Eternal Detective. The voice that addressed them, had been followed up by Paralysator rays. That it had affected him despite his Police Uniform that supposedly shielded him form Paralysators, Neuro Rippers and stun weapons, was more than disturbing. Six human and four Non Humans all completely dressed or camouflaged in adaptive black had simply started to beat them up. These were experts, they knew where to punch to cause maximal pain without causing lethal damage. He was just a Sergenant but he had served with the MP of the Union Army before he became a Police officer and he knew by the way these beings moved, these were no street thugs , these were professionals of the highest class. They didn’t ask anything and did their dirty work in complete silence. He was very proud of the girl. She didn’t wimper or cry but told them what would happen if they get arrested for beating Federal Police Officers. Phil was quiet he didn’t say anything not even a sound and had his eyes closed the entire time. Finally a smaller black dressed being with disguised voice and identity said. “ Give them a break gents. The Imortal is alive , yes?” One of the big shadows checked a little scanner device and said. “He doesn’t show much activity but he is alive.” “Cecyliia also spat and her speech was slurish. “You will get caught for this and you will hang.” The smaller shadow crouched before Cecyllia and took her chin between gloved fingers and said. ”No my dear we won’t. You might even walk out of this alive and you can tell whomever you want. “ Phil suddenly exploded into action. Neither the Paralyzation ray nor the Memory tape they had used to tie them up was evident on him anymore. He performed a lightning fast leg sweep, while drawing an antique looking weapon. Cecyllia could not understand where he got it from as they had been searched for weapons. The weapon roared and he killed 4 of the black men, whatever shields or body armor they had did not stop whatever came out of that weapon. Phil coughed and wiped his bloody mouth. “Sorry Kids, I had to meditate and get over the Paralysator effects.” The smaller shadowy person yelled.”Stop it right there Mr. Decker , or your friends will die!” Decker aimed his gun at the black dressed assassin. “This weapon was given to me by the Guardian himself, there is no shield and no armor known that It did not take long and Marines arrived along with them a tall man in a black immaculate uniform. He appeared very athletic. His black boots polished to a mirror finish, just like Uncle Sam did his every day. He wore dark glasses and had a distinctive scar on his left cheek just under the eye to the corner of the mouth. A strong jaw line and the white blonde hair trimmed to a short buzz-cut. He looked around the room, his marines spread out and then he saw Partner and stopped in his tracks. The fat lady came running."Oh my god! We are all safe! My hero!" She screamed and held up a little book and a writing utensil." Please Admiral Stahl, please an autograph! Oh you are even more awesome in real!" He had a strong voice and said." I will be glad to do that later, Ma'am. Right now we have still a situation that requires my attention. I suggest you find a secure place . The most dangerous life form in the Universe is still lose and we need to try to contain it." She gasped and ran to the IST He walked straight to Cara." Hi gorgeous! There is a Fury Hound here, for the moment it seems docile but we must evacuate. There is nothing we can do to stop it when it goes bezerk again!" Cara said." I don't think Partner will be a problem. It is the pet of this Greenie here!" The Admiral now looked at Roy." I can see you are a Greenie, I saw the torch marks it had to be you and your TKU. That Fury Hound accepts you?" "Yes Sir!" He waved at Partner and he let the pinned Pirate go and trolled over and sat next to Roy feeling very proud of itself and hoped for a good word from Roy. Roy immediately petted his animal and said."You did good! Real good!" Raising his chest and head even someone who could not feel his thoughts knew Partner was very happy and proud. Cara said." The Fury Hound is the Psionic Twin of Roy. They are one soul and that Hound does whatever Roy wants. It can even teleport!" Stahl nodded."They all can!" He turned his head and out of the air a smaller version of Partner arrived. It was much smaller and dark gray not black. Roy became excited." You know about these?" "Only little, son. I got this from the Narth Supreme as a gift. It is not of Narth origin. Since you have yours under control we can wrap things up and then we talk." He turned to Cara and greeted the Wurgus." Your Highness!" The Wurgus said." You came but you would have been too late and there would be war between our people if it wasn't for this young human. He saves our lives and fought for us." "I am sorry , your Highness we were led on a wrong trail at first. It was a well planned attack. We are sure the Kermac are behind all this, they did not want the Wurgus to join the Union and they tried to assassinate the Klack delegates on Harper's Junction using a Wurgus agent they had turned and prepared and planned this attack as well. War between Wurgus, the Union and our new friends the Klack would have been good news for the GC." "We understand all this. We know the Kermac do not want us in the Union, the fact remains. We would be dead." "We did offer you a safe ride in the Devastator. It was you who insisted on this Cruise ship." "If we Wurgus become Union members we must be safe on all ships and all planets not just aboard the mightiest battle ship. It turns out we are not safe, but no one is truly safe anywhere, however there are Humans who think good of us. Like this Ma Swenson and this young man. He is no trained diplomat and called us ugly to our faces. We will now consider becoming members of the Union. We will be at Pluribus in 3 month after I talked to all other Patriarchs. I would like this Greenie to be there as well." "I cannot order him to be there . He is a Civilian but I will make all efforts." Roy said:"No worries Mr. Wurgus. If I can make it and afford the trip, I be there!" The Patriarch laughed in his blubbering way." I am certain transportation can be arranged." The Wurgus got up bowed to Cara." Now that the barriers are broken. I admit you are a skilled negotiator and you have my respect." She smiled."Still I was not good enough. You left with a definite no!" "Because you lied to us. You never spoke the entire truth. I know Diplomats do that, but it is not the Wurgus way. This Greenie is without falsehood at all, we too have hidden talents. We can't read minds but we always feel the truth." She bowed." I will take your advice and adjust my behavior." The Wurgus turned and left. Soon as the Wurgus delegation had left the Captain of the ship arrived and saluted before the Admiral." Sir you have no idea how glad I was when I saw your ship arrive. Will it be alright if I inform the Passengers?" "The Pirates have been in custody or are dead. You may resume your travels too, unless your ship is damaged. I can take your ship aboard. I got room in one of my hangars!" Roy could not believe what he just heard was the Devastator really big enough to take the entire Silver Swan? Cara nodded to him." He could find for 20 Ships like that." The Captain said." No need Sir, we were fired on but our shields took the brunt. We will safely reach Odenworld. The Silver Crane our sister ship will be there as well and take over the passengers so we can go into dock." The Captain pointed at me." He knew before the attack it would happen, he needs to be interrogated." Cara said coldly." Captain, this young man has a Psionic ability to sense danger. It was you who ignored it. He saved lives by fighting the pirates. How dare you accusing him? He travels by courtesy of the President of the United Stars himself." the Captain apologized and left. Roy looked for Partner and saw him check out the other animal. The other stood there clearly afraid, tail tugged in and head lowered. Stahl said: "I never seen Wölfchen afraid of anything, but I think you got the Emperors hound." Stahl pointed to a table and they all sat down. He waved and a still shocked waiter brought drinks. he leaned forward and said." I have been on Narth once, many years ago. The Narth are a very old and enigmatic species. They have been around long before the Celtest and the Dark ones clashed in our Galaxy. Two very advanced civilizations. Now while Celtest artifacts are rare they can be found, we know a little about them. We know their language and how they looked like. We know next to nothing about the others, not even their Name. They are just called the Dark ones because their ships were black, so the Saresii say who been around back then as well. I was invited to Narth to talk to the Narth Supreme about the Dark Ones. We wanted to know if they might be associated or responsible for the Y'All attacks. During our conversation this gray animal appears and the Narth Supreme tells me that this is a left over from the Dark Ones. He said it would take many Narth to contain it, as it was too dangerous to be let lose., but the Animal came over and sort of bonded with me and the Narth said, that this Animal accepted me as his master and it would be safer with me than him having hundreds of Narth containing the Animal day and night. Of course half of what a Narth says is so beyond anything any human could understand, but basically it somehow accepted me. There is another one out there that I know off and that is Shadow from Rex Schwartz. He found his drifting in space I believe and it bonded to him. Now the Narth also told me that these were called Fury Hounds and engineered life forms. If I understood it correctly they were made by or for the Dark Emperor, himself. The leader or ruler of the Dark Empire and he gave the smaller ones to very high Officers or Lords who pleased him as a token or something. However Narth told me that the Dark Emperor had a huge, all black Fury Hound always sitting next to him on the throne and it was the most ferocious and dangerous life from a Tec level 12 life form could come up with. The Narth Supreme said the Dark Emperor returned from where he came and that this was not this plane and left his Furry Hounds behind. Why he did that I don't know of course. From the size of your beast I think you got the Emperors hound. From what I have seen Wölfchen do, I think you have one hell of a dangerous and almost unstoppable war machine on your hands." Roy felt like the Admiral had on Narth. He didn't really understand it all, but whoever owned or made Partner wasn't there no more and Partner was no his. As always when he thought of Partner he got waves of affection an Partner strolled right up to Roy and sat down. Stahl petted it without any fear and Roy could feel that Partner liked the man right away." It likes you!" The Admiral pulled a plate with mussels before him." I love these!" The Admiral was gone and the Silver Swan once more on her way to the next stop. Roy was back in his suite, Cara sat next to him on his balcony and said." You did real good there with the Wurgus!" "Could you now tell me why this all is happening?" "Yes of course! Let me begin with the Wurgus. As you know they are a nomadic race. They no longer have a planet or a system and live aboard huge space ships. They are very gifted Solar Engineers and their Tech Level is generally believed to be TL 10. They are able to repair suns, alter suns and even make and ignite suns. They know how to make Quasars, fix unstable suns, change the radiation output and make them go Supernova. Making a Sun go Supernova is a terrifying weapon as you can instantly destroy an entire Solar system and everything in it. We know the Kermac our Enemies approached the Wurgus to develop a Solar Bomb. A device that the Kermac could use to turn any Sun in a Supernova. The Wurgus don't like the Kermac. Problem is they don't like us either especially due to the fact that the Ult are with us. The Wurgus claim that the Ult and the Kermac were the ones who let them on their own that led to the loss of their own world. A few month ago the Wurgus said they are accepting first talks but under greatest secrecy. They insisted on a remote, little known world to meet and talk. Desolate was chosen because it is a very little known small Mining world, but in reality it is a Navy Intelligence Base with excellent facilities and good security. "The President had to be there at these high level talks and I was there, for one I am member of the PSY Corps and at least one of us is there when the President is traveling and I am officially also the Saresii Delegate to Pluribus and speak there on behalf of my people. The Klack have only recently joined after decades of mistrust and almost war. They came there as well to advise the Wurgus about the challenges and benefits of a Union membership. "Now if the President travels openly on the Space borne One there is always press coverage and great public interest. To keep the meeting as secret as possible he traveled with a civilian ship. Roy asked. "Is he aboard now too?" "No after the Assassination attempt you stopped, he went back on a Military ship." "Now we knew the Enemy had gotten wind of this. The Kermac are great spies and schemers. If they managed to make the Klack angry, the Humans blaming the Wurgus for the death of their president and the Wurgus claim we could not protect their delegates , it could lead to war. Something the Kermac would love so they could pick a fight with the weakened winner and take dominion over the Galaxy. Their declared goal as you might know." She sighed." We did not know the Kermac would be so bold and cause a pirate attack so deep in Union space, but the Devi was never far, but to far as the Wurgus quite rightly said. You look so innocent and young but you fight with confidence and resolution. I never senses any doubts , fear or panic. I thank you for saving my life as well." Roy petted Partner and said." I was real pissed when he said those things to you!" She smiled ." I noticed and you sure showed them. I think it might be you being raised on Green Hell were everything is dangerous and deadly. In order to survive there, you had to be even more dangerous and deadly." "No not really. That's what non Greenies don't understand. Yes everything is dangerous but that doesn't mean everything kills everything constantly. It is more like a balance, if you don't disturb the balance and come part of it you survive. A Marine in a five ton destroyer suit is much deadlier than I am, but he has to blast and shoot everything because he disturbs it and that is his doom. Energy will go down, A mud grabber will pull you deep below, one false step and your gun hand is glued to a Tantalus Oak. That's what my parents and all the Off-worlders never understood." She pulled of her gloves while she was thinking." There is a deep truth in what you said." She got up and said." It is late and I think you experienced more in one day than anyone should, maybe you are able to find some rest. Tomorrow is hopefully less eventful and we can complete a dinner together." opportunity Roy had not really noticed before. Seven extremly ugly aliens in long rainbow colored shimmering robes had risen from a table on the side. They all were about two meters tall, had a somewhat humanoid body shape; bipedal, two arms and a head but that’s where the humanoid similarities ended. Their heads looked almost exactly like if somneone had placed a fresh plugged and butchered chicken on top of their thin necks, complete with drumstick legs and fleshy little wings on the side. The eyes had the appearance of peeled onion bulbs stuck into the sides, to Roy they appeared unarmed. Category:Fragments